Dead Rising: K-n
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: Los Zombies han tomado las dos grandes ciudades, y ahora. La única dónde no han invadido, se realiza uno de los programas más vistos y aclamados del país y mundo. ¿Qué pasaría sí algo saliera de control y todo se perdiera cómo en las otras ciudades? Sea lo que sea, no olviden sobrevivir, que el Terror está aquí. AU/Semi-Crossover/Zombies/Acción y descubrimiento/Muchos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que pasan a mi nueva historia, espero y les agrade el apocalipsis zombie y algunas cosas que ni al caso, cómo verán, en el _"Dead Rising: K-n"_

Un intento de Fic del original y genial juego de Dead Rising, especialmente el DR2. Este fic tendrá algunas cosas de ese juego, pero no igual, bastante parecido y con una historia diferente pero a la vez parecida, muy tomada al estilo de la persona que escribe tras esta computadora.

Obvio espero y les guste, prometo actualizar más seguido, ya no tengo mucho que hacer así que ya lo haré más constante, al igual que con las otras historias…

Sin más disfruten de su lectura, y las notas de siempre, nada me pertenece, todo a sus dueños originales, solo la historia Xd.

* * *

 **Capítulo 0:** _ **"TIR"**_

Existe una fuente, una fuente grande de información, alteración, insinuación, poder, mutaciones, cambios y sobre todo eso: Esperanza.

Yo la he perdido hace tiempo, pero... Sigo viva y sobreviviendo, a pesar de todo lo vivido a lo largo de mi vida, y lo que tengo que analizar y comprender. Y también, aceptar. Debo admitir que me tomó mucho llegar hasta aquí, en dónde estoy parada. En una arena; La famosa y envidiada, "The Royal Arena".

En esta gran arena de Fortune City, se realiza uno de los Shows más conocidos y vistos, dónde gente sin razonamiento, sin aspiraciones y ética, según algunos protestantes de la organización "C.U.R.E" y algunos civiles que consideran el programa "Terrible, carnal, crudo, poco deportivo y ético"; Jugamos y arriesgamos nuestra vida por un poco de "pasta", de eso que nos mueve a nosotros los seres humanos: El Dinero; Por una poca e insignificante cantidad de dinero.

Ese show mundialmente reconocido, "Terror Is Reality" o mejor conocido y vulgarmente llamado por nosotros, los insignificantes concursantes originales ó _Old School_ del programa, lo apodamos cómo "Muerte segura".

No es más que un simple programa diferente en la Televisión, que es entretenido de cierto aspecto pues los concursantes pueden ser nuevos, viejos o por temporada, llamados por nosotros "Roba Sueldo", esos que sólo aparecen una vez, ya que no logran sobrevivir ni el primer asalto o mueren en el primer programa de su aparición. Algunos otros llegan a pasar, y ganan ese dinero tan ansiado y simplemente se retiran y ya no regresan. Cómo envidio a esos que vienen y van, no tienen que participar de por vida en este show.

Esto no es más que un programa inventado por un codicioso, lleno y hecho de codicia, con concursantes codiciosos, para gente que le gusta ver algo llamativo de noche en TV y asistir a un evento en vivo dónde nunca se sabe quién es el que vivirá o morirá en cada asalto y episodio emitido. Y aunque suena divertido o interesante, sí tú eres parte de cada nuevo episodio por semana, dejarás de verle el lado bueno y entretenido a esto. A parte de que es algo brutal y con falta de derechos, pero que va. Los humanos disfrutamos de cosas así, ¿Qué más da?

-Hey, la de la blusa verde. ¿Qué diablos esperas? ¡Ya es hora de salir!

No hay nada que esperar, es hora de mí momento dorado, de ver que tan capaz soy en despedazar esos malditos Zombies.

Sí, en este programa los humanos estúpidos y retardados cómo yo, su servidora. Nos jugamos nuestra vida por dinero, el cuál nos dan por aparecer, pelear y matar a esas pobres y desgraciadas personas que no tuvieron suerte en la primera y segunda gran oleada de infección, que según el gobierno ahora está controlada, aparentemente.

Lo que hacemos aquí es entrar a ese gran espacio de Arena, pasamos algunos asaltos, en donde a veces corremos entre ellos buscando y pasando unos cuantos retos. A veces les damos su merecido con unas motocicletas especiales, que no tienen nada de novedad, sólo tienen cuchillas de sierras a los costados y están pintadas y hechas para verse llamativas. Cómo sí fuésemos motociclistas profesionales. Y uno que otro reto que no mencionaré.

Y bueno, el más entretenido, siempre novedoso y mayor aclamado reto: "Fight 4 Life". El número uno y más pedido, malo y sobre todo poco humano, pero bien visto por la mayoría. Dónde nosotros los concursantes viejos y uno que otro nuevo y avaricioso, nos peleamos, en un intento de ring sin cuerdas, suspendido en el aire y con forma Heptagonal, bastante extenso. Dónde uno prueba su suerte.

Usualmente sólo es pelea, pero a veces unos de los muchos participantes que hay, tienen algún conflicto fuerte y estos terminan luchando a muerte. O incluso hay accidentes y por eso se dice que luchamos por vivir, pues es bastante fácil que alguno se vaya al extremo evitando pelea, caiga y termine rodeado de Zombies que no dudarán nada en comerte.

Ese famoso y más pedido reto de la muerte ocurre cada dos meses, y los que tenemos poco rendimiento a lo largo de las semanas o queremos mucha más suma de dinero, que no hay que mentir, es muchísimo. Terminamos envueltos en un gran problema. Pues el lema es "Siempre uno puede caer", y suele pasar. ¡Qué digo!; Siempre hay uno que termina en el piso y es mordido, obvio no suelen dejarlo morir. Tampoco son tan inhumanos. Pero ha pasado que la pobre persona termina sin remedio cómo cena de esos bastardos.

La razón de que a veces concursantes poco afortunados terminen mordidos fácilmente en estos retos… (Que cada uno es más peligroso que el otro) y puedan seguir su vida normal, es que hay un medicamento milagro llamado ZOMBREX.

El famoso medicamento que nos ayuda a controlar la infección de alguna persona que ha sido mordida, donde sigues como si nada pasara por un tiempo, pues el medicamento se administra cada tres o cuatro días, por mes.

Su lema, " _Mantén tú vida segura y garantizada, con la nueva y mejorada fórmula de Zombrex_ " o su otro eslogan, algo tonto, gracioso y crudo: _"Sigue con tu vida, disfruta de ella. Come entre ellos, no a ellos"._

A pesar de ser de mucha demanda y bastante caro, ese medicamento suele ser bastante vendido, y aunque la fórmula se ha mejorado a lo largo del tiempo, pues antes era administrado diariamente, sigue siendo bastante difícilmente fácil obtenerlo. Sí, así es.

-Oye, ya casi es hora de salir al escenario a que termines con unos cuántos, ¿Estás lista, Ricchan?

Escuchar esa voz me tranquiliza enormemente, hay veces en las que me dan ganas de irme de este programa, pero no puedo, eh firmado mi sentencia de por vida. Todo por seguir, en vano.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Mi voz es bastante perezosa, cómo si no quisiera moverme. Me levanto del banquito en donde me encontraba sentada, reflexionando y arreglando detalles de mi motocicleta. No dudo mucho y me quito la blusa frente a la chica. Sin pudor.

-Eh… /La pobre chica frente a mí se confundió ante mis acciones inesperadas, ya sin blusa y solo en sostén, busco mi ropa para salir al programa./ ¡No te quites la ropa frente a mí! /Su voz era ente nerviosa, molesta y avergonzada, justo cuando empezaba a desabrochar mis pantalones de mezclilla. Esa forma de expresión es algo raro en ella, en esa castaña cabeza hueca pero con gran corazón, que forma parte de las que se encargan de atender cosas internas del programa./

Me limité a reír al escuchar como ella se iba y la puerta se cerraba tras de ella, para después colocarme una pechera negra con detalles azules y en medio un escudo que tiene las siglas del programa, osea, "TIR"

Ahora me ponía un traje algo ajustado, que me cubría el cuerpo, como si fuera motociclista, del mismo color que mi otra prenda de TIR. Terminando de ponerme lo demás: Botas, guantes, cinturón y al final atar mi cabello en una coleta.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que sale.

Y en ese momento, me subí a la motocicleta que anteriormente arreglaba, mientras me limitaba a pensar lo ocurrido. Y ahora arranqué, encaminándome al punto de encuentro, donde me vería con los demás participantes, a ver cuál era nuestra participación de hoy, y sobre todo; Saber sí veríamos nuestro mayor horror… En el nuevo episodio de "Terror Is Reality"

* * *

Bueno, un gusto verlos de nuevo, en verdad espero que les guste este nuevo fic, ya se, ya se, siempre saco un fic nuevo cuando ya empecé otros y eso, pero bueno.

Este fic, como ya dije, está bastante relacionado con el juego, Dead Rising, en especial el Dead Rising 2. Y lo sabrán por el programa, el nombre algunos de los retos y como no: El ZOMBREX, ese bendito Zombrex. Más adelante verán que pasa realmente, y que pasará con esta chica.

Les diré que la forma de explicarles esos retos, el programa y sobre todo eso, me gustaría hacer otro Fic, con una historia tal vez parecida, pero no igual, donde nos encontremos a las demás del club y del anime K-ON, en ese juego de la muerte, tal vez lo haga xd

Igual dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc… Su comentarios me animan a seguir y no a dejar abandonados los fics, como hace un tiempo :v

Me despido. Tengan buen día.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, espero y estén bien, y si no pues… pues… Am, bueno, aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo de esta emocionante historia, a todos los que dejaron comentarios, cásense conmigo :v

Espero y les guste, este episodio será algo corto y a la vez no, pero como prometí ya actualicé más seguido.

Como siempre, las mismas notas, K-ON! Y la historia de DR2 donde me basé no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Así que sin más, disfruten de su lectura mis amados lectores y lectoras uwu

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _ **"¡El Show debe comenzar!"**_

Me dirigía a una velocidad normal en mi motocicleta negra con detalles mayormente amarillos, un poco de grises y azul, estaba encaminándome hacia donde los concursantes que estamos desde hace mucho tiempo en este asunto de "Entretenimiento" por un poco de dinero, los que llevamos desde que el programa se inventó hace aproximadamente 3 años, nos reuníamos para abrir el programa con una prueba utilizada a veces para el final, pero esta vez, el espectáculo de conclusión será el maravilloso "Fight 4 Life"

Antes de llegar hice una parada pues uno de los que están en asuntos internos, al igual que mi amiga cabeza hueca, me hizo la señal de que necesitaba algo, inmediatamente frené y lo vi con una mirada amenazante, pues simplemente me detuvo en mí camino.

-Hey tú, necesitamos que firmes el papel donde nos dices que cualquier accidente no cae directamente en manos del dueño, ni del programa_

-Dame eso.

Sin decir mucho y cortando las palabras al pobre tipo, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los trabajantes internos no se ve tan engreído. Empecé a llenar lo mismo que hacía cada programa, ya ni tenía que leer detalladamente, todo tenía que ver sobre los riesgos que atiendes a correr y tu responsabilidad al tomarlos. El muchacho sólo me veía como si tuviera algo que decirme, pero no encontraba cómo.

-Tú… /No muy seguro me dijo, a lo que se ganó una mirada fría de mí parte./

-Mi nombre es Ritsu. /En ese momento fruncí el ceño/

-… Bueno, eh… No olvides poner el nombre de tú posible heredero.

El tipo dijo inseguro, y sin más le entregué bruscamente el papel y el bolígrafo, desconcertado me vio y después observó el papel checando todos los datos y al final mí intento de firma, antes de que me reclamara algo, arranqué mi moto y me fuí. Había algo que no completé en ese formulario / contrato. Y no planeaba hacerlo. Así que simplemente retomé mí andar.

-Espera te olvidaste de_ /El hombre sólo vio como la castaña se iba en su motocicleta sin esperar siquiera respuesta. Al ver cómo esta se alejaba, sólo analizó el espacio faltante, soltando un suspiro/ Olvidó el heredero…

* * *

Había llegado finalmente a la plataforma, ya habían muchos de los viejos concursantes, había desde señores ya de una edad bastante madura, otros jóvenes y luego estaba yo, una chica de 17 años apenas. Sé lo que se preguntarán ustedes y los del programa que ingresaron, pues hoy hay unos cuantos "Roba Sueldos" y no pueden evitar mirarme y susurrar entre ellos sin entender el porqué una señorita algo joven para esto, cómo yo, está aquí. Se nota que sólo quieren dinero, ni siquiera pareciera que conocieran los antecedentes de los viejos concursantes del programa.

Entre tanto absurdo concursante nuevo, me fijé que también había otra muchacha, es difícil ver mujeres aquí, no es porque no les acepten en el programa, de hecho antes había más mujeres, pero no tuvieron mucha suerte y quedaron cómo una de las pobres almas vagantes, o se retiraron. Otras vienen y van, cómo esa chica... Aunque, ¿No es la segunda vez que la veo por aquí? ¿Acaso no ha venido más veces?

Da igual, el inicio del programa está por suceder, y los que estamos para presentar el inicio, las famosas "estrellas" del programa, tenemos que hacer nuestra espectacular salida.

Los otros simplemente se quedan viendo y se retiran a sus propios lugares de entrenamiento y espera, esos son los que saldrán después y con el paso del tiempo en sus respectivos retos. Entre ellos se encuentran los que participan cómo vulgarmente también se les conoce "Extras", también los que van pero sólo salen en unos programas, están los "Sólo venimos a concursar a ver que logramos sacar" y los "Roba Sueldos".

Antes de que todos se retiraran, y nos dieran la luz de casi salida, logré ver cómo la joven que mi atención obtuvo al notarla en el lugar, me observaba con preocupación, sus ojos eran de un agradable y hermoso color grisáseo y su largo cabello de un intenso tono negro, me dejaron anonadada.

Definitivamente esa chica no la había visto anteriormente en el programa, sino, fuera de él. Pero no podía recordar dónde. Tal vez ella ahora es una de las "Roba Sueldo" que veremos hoy.

Antes de que pudiese analizar mejor la situación, escuché el sonido que nos indicaba el inicio, sí, el coro de voces que ovacionado el comienzo estaban. Seguido de un montón de pirotecnia y el inigualable sonido de entrada y Tema principal del Show.

Los antiguos concursantes y estrellas, o mejor dicho "perros" del programa, nos mirábamos entre sí, sabíamos que al salir se decidiría, dependiendo de los puntos obtenidos al rebanar Zombies con nuestras motos y las cierras atadas a ellas, quienes serían los que irían al temido y aclamado "Fight 4 Life" de hoy. Habíamos seis de nosotros, todos éramos compañeros desde el inicio, antes había otros cuatro, pero tres no lograron escapar de la oleada de hace 3 años, y el otro fue brutalmente cortado en el reto de apertura de esta noche, cuándo el bastardo de Leon simplemente lo rebanó en dos con una cuchilla de cierra de su moto, argumentando que fue una accidente, pues el otro pobre cayó de la moto y entre tanto Zombie terminó igual de machacado.

Y aunque parecía una y fue considerada legítima accidente, los demás sabemos que no lo fue, pues había mucha rivalidad dura entre ellos y los problemas y pelea aumentaba, pero mejor no dijimos nada, por un momento yo quería decir lo sucedido, pero Anim me dijo que no lo hiciera.

A pesar de que ya está por comenzar, ninguno se decía nada antes de la hora del Show, tuvimos tiempo anteriormente para tablar mejor amistad o empezar una rivalidad de la cuál no desaprovecharían mostrar gradualmente en público. Yo me llevaba sólo con Anim, es un señor algo grande. No sé mucho de él, pero siempre que podemos no falta la agradable plática. Con los demás sólo es algo casual, a excepción de Leon, con él tengo muchos problemas casi desde el comienzo, es egocéntrico y se cree la gran cosa, no es muy joven pero después de mí, él es el menos grande. Ambos tenemos algo que nos impide llevarnos bien, nadie, más que la gente y algunos nuevos concursantes, le hacen su ovación. Los del programa sabemos bien cómo es y que no dudaría mucho en sacrificarte con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

Había un poco de tensión antes de que los nuevos y demás concursantes se fueran, no es muy agradable ver frente a ti y a través de una reja de seguridad un montón de zombies, esos que saldrán después para el Show. A mí lado estaban mis otros compañeros, cada uno de un color diferente, Anim era morado, estaba también el Rojo qué era Keley, Café el llamado y famoso Scott, Rosa el color del más popular entre las damas él atractivo Brad, Verde cómo él maldito de Leon y yo, el Amarillo. Todos teníamos nuestras motocicletas a nuestro color y gusto atadas en ellas las sierras que destruirán los zombies.

Mientras seguía con mí mirada a los alrededores del lugar y mis manos sobre los cuernos de la moto, noté cómo Leon, que estaba a mí lado, veía a todos los concursantes y después mantenía su vista en mí. Tras unos segundos después, este me habló.

-Oye, colega. /Tras escuchar eso, lo miré mientras todos los demás sólo se preparaban./ He oído que perdiste a tú familia en Las Vegas.

Escuchar eso hizo que ahora frunciera ligeramente el ceño, ¿Apenas lo supo? Casi todos sabían sobre ello. De hecho, casi nadie lo sabe. Más que unos cuántos. A punto de ignorarle, éste sonrío burlonamente.

-¡Supongo que debes ser penosa matando Zombis, si no, ellos seguirían aquí y con vida! /Dijo aumentando la voz mientras lo soltaba cómo si me lo escupiera en la cara./ ¡JA, JA, JA! /Ahora comenzaba a reír cínica y burlona, mientras me veía. Yo sólo me limité a fruncir aún más el ceño, enojada./

-Resérvate para el concurso, maldito. /Fría y en forma de susurro mencioné, mirando nuevamente hacia al frente. Había pasado dos años de eso ya./

Todo fue interrumpido pues después de un silencio y el comienzo de una melodía lenta y que adquiría suspenso, se escuchó la voz del presentador.

 _Los zombis tomaron Willamette, tomaron Las Vegas…_

Todos escuchábamos atentamente, ahora el inicio del show estaba tomando una diferente entrada, cosa que nos sorprendía un poco, todos miramos hacía la pequeña luz que nos indicaba que dentro de muy poco saldríamos y nos encontraríamos en el campo, rodeados de espectadores y de zombies.

… _pero esta noche, América, ¡Nos tomaremos una pequeña revancha!_

En ese momento, las compuertas que se encontraban sobre nuestras cabezas empezaban a abrirse claramente donde nos encontrábamos. Y acto seguido, la plataforma que nos llevaría al exterior, se levantaba y los zombis que anteriormente estaban frente a frente, ahora se quedaban abajo.

 _¡Hola, bienvenidos todos a "Fortune City" de la Ciudad Royal, Nevada! La marca de diversión y el entretenimiento de América!_

Justo en ese momento, lograba apreciar en la gran pantalla de la Arena, el letrero de Fortune City, la popular y más conocida forma de llamar la Ciudad Royal. Y notar cómo la pirotecnia nuevamente se veía, cuando ya estábamos ingresando a la vista de todos los espectadores, miles de gritos se escuchaban. Observé la arena, mucha gente vino, había pancartas y en las pantallas no faltaba el anuncio publicitario, había unas tenues luces blancas y otras azules iluminando el terreno, que era madera y obvio cómo si de una cancha se tratara.

 _¡Es hora del concurso más peligroso del país y del Mundo! Es hora de…_

 _¡"Terror Is Reality!"!_

Sí creías haber visto ya mucha pirotecnia, ahora esta se presentaba más, seguido de un poco de fuego proveniente del gran escenario, donde se podía apreciar el logo del programa y donde se premiaba y se les daba el dinero a los ganadores.

 _¡Y aquí está su presentador! ¡Tyrone King!_

Observé hacia el escenario, viendo como ascendía el famoso King con los brazos abiertos, mientras portaba un extraño abrigo lleno de lentejuelas, unos lentes, y un montón de cosas, cómo anillos y un arete en una oreja, la gente aplaudía y gritaba al ver cómo este salía y portaba un micrófono especial con forma del logo de la ciudad.

-¿Qué pasa, América? /Comenzaba a decir mientras camina de forma presumida a los alrededores del extravagante escenario, también se podían notar a esa gemelas estrellas, las que salen con él para tener mejor imagen del programa, cada subiendo a una plataforma por su respectiva y psicodélica escalera./ ¿Tienen ganas de un poco de terror? /Los gritos eran más audibles./... porque eso es lo que tenemos para ustedes.

El afroamericano, Tyrone King, comenzaba su discurso, que cambiaba un poco cada programa, a veces salía con sus brumas, pero hoy, era uno de esos días.

-Llevo toda la semana calentando a esos zombis, y amigo, ¡Están que muerden!

La gente enloquecía gradualmente, el presentador después de su intento de broma barata, comenzaba a reír.

-Nuestros concursantes ya están casi listos, así que enviémosles un pequeño mensaje: _Tienen que jugársela si lo que de verdad quieren es…_

Adelante, dilo, siempre logras llenar y alterar a ese público ya bastante enloquecido, aunque por una parte es… ¿Qué cosa? ¿Sobrevivir?

Mientras lo decía, cada vez aumentando el tono, ahora les mostraba el original micrófono, cómo si quisiera que ellos lo gritaran.

 _¡Ganar pasta!_

La gente gritó aún más, pues el espectáculo está por comenzar, y no faltó ver el exceso de efectos especiales tras ese comentario, pues siendo sinceros, eso es lo que queremos los concursantes, Dinero.

Mientras la gente seguía con el borlote, yo me colocaba un casco protector algo usado, que estaba entre casco de motociclista y casco de Fútbol Americano, era de color negro y tenía un dibujo de Mapache a un costado, y del otro tenía un "SM" grabado.

Todos nos preparábamos, encendiendo motores y accionando las motosierras.

-Prepárense, que hoy sabremos quién ira al famoso concurso… Saben de lo que hablo… Es hora de… ¡El terror es real!

El grito se volvió un eco, y el sonido de la gente aclamando nos decían, seguido de una gran chicharra, el comienzo del Show.

* * *

Bueno, este es el capítulo de hoy, sé que no se avanza mucho pero, tengan paciencia, ya lo siguiente estará mejor, espero y les guste y por favor dejen su opinión, me es bastante grato y valioso. También pueden dejar comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, todo lo que quieran. Así que no lo duden xdd

También, si conocen el juego sabrán que algunos, la mayoría de los diaglogos son iguales y parecidos, pero es que eso no lo quiero modificar porque está bien genial, la verdad :v

Más tarde conoceremos qué pasa, y que sucedió y lo que pasará, así que sean pacientes…

Por el momento me despido amigos y amigas, espero y tengan un buen día. Adiós (ODO)7


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos lectores, espero y todo bien. Hoy les traigo una rápida y bueno, a tiempo, actualización, aprovecharé después para actualizar los demás, no desesperen. Es sólo que me aloqué con este Fic, pues tenía ganas de hacerlo. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia, y los que dejan comentarios, en serio, cásense conmigo :v/

Este episodio seguirá en torno al show, al igual que el siguiente y posiblemente el siguiente, puede que esté avanzando a un ritmo lento pero calma, ya casi viene lo bueno.

Sé que no puse -Capítulo 1- pero es porque ese será puesto después… (Trata de justificar su horrible error Xdxdxd)

Sin más dejo las notas de siempre, K-ON! Y DR2, dónde me basé para los personajes y parte de la historia, no me pretenecen, sólo lo que ustedes leen que escribo. Así que disfruten de la lectura.

No me hago responsable por tener algunos errores, vamos, no se escribe perfecto :v

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** _ **"Y los que irán a Fight 4 Life son…"**_

El show comenzó, es hora de enfrentar a ese montón de Zombies. Observando a través del pequeño parabrisas de mí casco, vi hacia la gran pantalla, dónde nos colocaban un reloj de cuenta regresiva.

'Y la prueba, está comenzando... ¡El Terror es Real!'

Se escuchaba la voz inconfundible del vocero del programa. Después la gente sin más aclamaba, y un montón de zombies aparecían subiendo de una plataforma igual que la de nosotros, los gruñidos eran claramente audibles, pero pronto el narrador diría nuestras movidas al comienzo del Asalto y nos sacarían del transe de estar rodeados de zombies hambrientos de carne humana fresca.

'El reto comienza en...'

'Tres'...

El coro de voces emocionadas y el gruñido de los zombies comenzaban a reanimar mí mente, entrecerré los ojos, viendo mí nuevo objetivo, frente a mí había un montón de zombies, si bien mi rendimiento no fue bueno a lo largo de estas semanas, tengo que lograr obtener lo mejor de puntuación si no quiero ser carnada barata para el show final.

'Dos'...

Todos comenzábamos a accionar motores y hacer rugidos con nuestras motocicletas, mientras las motosierras se encendían. Y en la gran pantalla se veía el conteo regresivo.

'Uno'...

Justo ahora todos comenzaban a ampliar su emoción y mí corazón latía con seguridad y preparación.

'Terror is Real!'

En ese momento un gran sonido proveniente de la campana y el gran aclamo espectador, nos decían que el reto ha comenzado. Sin perder tiempo, todos arrancamos inmediatamente y el sonido de las llantas de las motos rechinan y queman la madera, soltando un poco de humo detrás cuándo éstas arrancan sin piedad y duda.

El espectáculo comenzó.

Sin dudar comencé a tomar más velocidad, accionando el acelerador de los cuernos de mí moto. Sin pensar fuí justo al blanco que seleccioné desde un principio, tomando más impulso y agarrando con fuerza los cuernos de mí vehículo. Logré derribar algunos cuantos zombies al primer intento.

Leon no perdió tiempo y sin dudar se fue a rebanar muchos de esos, no me sorprende que lo hiciera pronto y sin pensar, él suele hacer eso por naturaleza y obvio el rebanar no se le da nada mal.

Anim estaba teniendo un poco de problemas pues pude notar cómo el pasó frente a mí, tomando más impulso aún sin atropellar zombis.

Los demás tenían ya varios puntos al parecer, pero no estaba muy al pendiente de sus acciones, pues no podía dejar de tomar velocidad y rebanar más de esos bastardos, con tal de obtener buena puntuación.

El narrador no paraba de decir nuestras movidas en el terreno, cada una era más emocionante y no podía evitar estar escuchando que sucedía, mientras en la gran pantalla hacían acercamientos especiales a las acciones y después ponían el marcador y puntuación de cada uno de nosotros.

Del techo bajaban unas plataformas, que colocaban más zombies cómo sí sellar un papel se tratara; la gran cancha era el papel y el sello era la plataforma que traía más zombies.

Estaba tan concentrada en los zombis que darían puntuación extra, que no vi cuándo Brad, el tipo de la llamativa motocicleta Rosa y de atractivo no desperdiciado por las chicas y uno que otro chico, estaba llegando por enfrente, y para evitar que ambos chocáramos el gritó, pues aún estaba fuera de mí, concentrada en la gran pantalla.

-Demonios, ¡cuidado! /El grito obtuvo mi atención por completo, milagrosamente, pues entre tanto ruido cómo la música, los gritos de emoción, la voz del narrador, los gruñidos y el sonido de las motos y el acelerado de éstas, era difícil y casi imposible escuchar eso./

-Diablos. /Susurré al ver que Brad intentó dar la vuelta al inminente choque, yo derrapé con la moto, haciendo que esta se ladeara y las cuchillas de ambas motos chocaran entre ellas, haciendo chispas ante el feroz contacto, automáticamente alterando al público/

Mientras mí moto seguía en derrape, aproveché y derribé algunos cuántos más, con estilo. El pobre de Brad simplemente se llevó unos y trató de controlar su vehículo nuevamente, con dificultades.

Ante tal accidente, ambos, bajamos de posición, quedando yo al último. Mordí mí labio superior sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Sin dudar accioné completamente el acelerador, haciendo que las llantas se quemaran en la madera y un rechinido fuera audible.

Escuchando los argumentos del comentarista, comencé a ir a los alrededores y recorriendo la pista cómo sí una carrera fuera, me limité a tomar impulso y dentro de poco comenzar a machacar Zombies por montones, subiendo rápidamente de puesto y salpicando sangre por doquier, llenándome de ésta y pintando sin querer mí motocicleta de rojo.

El tiempo era oro, y se escuchaba la cuenta regresiva que indicaba que faltaba sólo un minuto para el término del Reto, mi sangre hervía y sudor recorría mí frente.

Di un pequeño vistazo a la pantalla panorámica y vi que Leon estaba al primer puesto con una gran puntuación, seguido de Scott, que era uno de los más experimentados del programa. Después yo, seguido de Anim, Keley y Brad al último. Espero no arruinar la casual amistad entre él y yo por ese error que nos costó a ambos.

Ver el tiempo restante, y después de ver la puntuación, la imagen cambió y me sorprendí pues aparecía un niño allí... _Espera, él es mí-_

Mi pequeña desconcentración me fue de lo peor, pues al ver al frente y escuchar que la gente soltaba un 'Oh' de sorpresa no agradable, miré al frente y vi cómo una de esas plataformas descendía y a pocos metros me encontraba, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, intenté frenar, pero la velocidad era tan alta que fue en vano, pues dentro de pocos segundos yo me estrellaría contra eso.

La cuenta regresiva ya iba en diez segundos, y contando.

Mí moto logró salvarse de un brutal choque, por suerte, pues la plataforma ascendió automáticamente, pero ante el frenado inesperado y el montón de zombies que ahora estaban en gran horda, hicieron que la moto perdiera equilibrio y que yo también perdiera totalmente el control, haciendo que ésta resbalara y yo terminara igualmente en el suelo.

La fuerza hizo que la moto rayara con sus sierras el piso para después quedar lejos y yo comenzara a rozar contra la madera de una forma brutal.

'¡Esa fue una mala caída señores!'

El comentarista mencionó, con un poco de dolor que no sonaba muy irónico cómo el que usualmente usa, la gente simplemente hacían 'Ouch' o 'Uh' en coro.

El gran sonido de la chicharra, indicaban que el asalto terminó. Yo me encontraba en el suelo, rodeada de sangre y con un gran dolor en la parte del cuerpo que raspó contra el suelo, dejando mí traje algo rasgado.

-Oh... Mierda. /Susurré dolida, tratando de quitarme el casco que cumplió su función, en vano/

Me levanté lentamente, escuchando cómo la gente volvía a su típica alteración.

'¡Tenemos un ganador!'

La voz de "TK", apodo que utilizaban para llama a Tyrone King obviamente, resonó por toda la arena, y el efecto de luces comenzaba nuevamente. Aun recuperándome vi hacía mí moto varada a metros de mí. Caminé cojeando hasta que llegaba a ella.

'Primer puesto, Leon Bell, ¡Con una excelente y máxima, puntuación de 26,000 puntos!'

El imbécil de Leon, ya con el casco fuera, alzaba sus manos y hacía movimientos en su motocicleta, presumiendo claramente su primera victoria de la noche. Yo sólo recogí mí moto y me subí nuevamente a ella, acercándome a los demás concursantes a paso lento, que ahora se habían ido por una pequeña compuerta de vuelta a los detrás de cámara.

-Tendremos que soportar otro día de burlas de Leon.

Todos ya desde allí, aún sobre sus motocicletas y viendo el escándalo que armaba Leon, se escuchaba la voz algo molesta de Scott, quién hizo el comentario rompiendo el hielo, a lo que Brad y Anim asentía con caras de igual molestia y Keley fruncía el ceño. Yo me puse a su nivel y suspirando derrotada, me quitaba completamente el casco ahora con un gran raspón nuevo de adorno, y lo colocaba sobre las piernas y observaba mí nombre que estaba en la última posición en la pantalla de la Arena.

-¿Te encuentras bien? /La voz de Anim me sacó de mí trance y ahora lo miré, observando cómo también los otros compañero me veían igual de preocupados./

-No podría estar mejor...

Decía cansada, viendo con el ceño fruncido nuevamente el marcador y no prestando mucha atención a la palabrería que ahora decía TK para seguir con el resto del programa.

-Iré a la recepción.

Sin esperar mucho, aún escuchándose cómo anunciaban el siguiente reto de la noche y del programa, terminé bajando de la motocicleta y llevándola conmigo, di la vuelta, caminando lejos de con ellos y dirigiéndome a dónde se guardarán las motos... Definitivamente hoy no será mí noche.

* * *

'Uh, el tiempo se acabó y al parecer alguien no llegó a la meta. ¡Será después chaval!'

El comentario del narrador se escuchaba a través de la televisión plegada a la pared.

Sentada en una silla estaba, aún con el traje que usé en el reto que claramente fracasé, estaba tomando un poco de café, o mejor dicho chocolate. Vi cómo uno de los compañeros, cuyo nombre no recuerdo a pesar de que es uno de los frecuentes del programa, no lograba completar el recorrido necesario para llegar a la bandera roja que le traería la victoria. Sin despegar los ojos del televisor y sin dejar de tomar de mí chocolate, disfruté de la soledad del lugar, es raro encontrar ésta sala vacía, pero al parecer hoy había muchos retos y el programa estaba muy activo esta noche por lo cuál el descansar es algo casi impensable, pero en mí caso sucedió pues estoy algo dolida aún.

Yo estaba sentada cómodamente, con las piernas abiertas y extendidas a todo su esplendor, sabía que aún faltaba tiempo para que nos llamaran para darnos la mala noticia sobre quiénes serían la carnada de la noche para el Reto estelar.

Seguía con mí vista clavada en la televisión, viendo cómo anunciaban al próximo participante, no estaba prestando atención, pero veía la imagen que proyectaba el aparato.

Mi intento de concentración se vio afectado pues alguien tomaba mí hombro, a punto de escupir el chocolate por mí sorpresa y dejando detrás mí postura en la silla que anteriormente tenía, volteé a ver a la persona que tocó mí hombro y esfumó el ambiente de calma.

-Hola Ricchan.

Mí corazón dió un salto, claramente porque había experimentado un susto; Vi frente a mí a mi amiga cabeza hueca, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos veían al suelo, eso es muy raro, ¿Le pasará algo?

-Que tal... /Después de contestar el saludo, me limité a sorber mí chocolate y volver a tomar mí posición de comodidad anterior/

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ahora entiendo el porqué de esa cara. Suspiré derrotada, dejando el chocolate de lado y colocándolo en mis piernas.

-Estoy bien Yui, no te preocupes. Sé que quedé en mala posición pero no es para_

-¡No me refiero a eso! /La castaña me interrumpió soltando un grito de puchero, cosa que hizo que me confundiera, pero después aclaró su garganta y tocaba nuevamente mí hombro/ ¿No te duele algo?

Sin decir nada y ahora poniendo él vaso dónde estaba el chocolate restante sobre la mesita de por allí. Miré nuevamente a Yui y sonreí diciendo: -No pasa nada, tranquila.

-Pero te caíste de tú motocicleta y pasaste cómo pulidora sobre la madera. Y casi chocas y...

-Estoy dolida aún, pero no fue para tanto. Sabes que esas accidentes pasan. /Sin dejar de sonreírle, ahora tomaba yo su antebrazo y le daba una mirada que le diera a entender que estaba bien/

-Sí pero yo me preocupo por ti, Ricchan.

Escuchar eso y notar la forma en la que ahora ella miraba a otro lado evitando mí mirada, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, hizo que me quedára viendo su cara con una ceja levantada, solté su antebrazo y tomaba nuevamente mí bebida, viendo a continuación la TV para seguir el hilo del programa.

'Miren al participante, más ágil no podría ser... Dentro de poco, que digo... ¡A llegado a la meta! ¡Qué fantástica participación señores!'

Se podía apreciar el recorrido casi perfecto del participante, su rostro era cubierto por una protección especial. Su tiempo fue bastante bueno y la puntuación no fue alta pues no atacó muchos zombies, pero llegó a la meta y tomó su bandera de color azul.

Le dieron cámara a la cara y en ese momento se quitaba la protección, dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro y su larga cabellera negra brillante.

'¡Pero mira que dama! ¡Y vaya participación!'

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente y inmediatamente dejé el vaso en la mesita, algo brusco.

-¿Quién es ella?

La pregunta salió por sí sola y mi posición ahora se adaptaba a una correcta, viendo a mí amiga sin dudar, la cuál tenía ahora un rostro de confusión, mirando ahora ella la pantalla.

-No sé... No la había visto antes. /Respondió tras unos segundos de observar detenidamente, ahora poniendo esa cara que usualmente tiene, de no saber que es lo que ocurre./

-¿Segura que no conoces su nombre? /Dije insistiendo, después de ver cómo pasaban la repetición de su estupendo recorrido y ver cómo ahora anunciaban al próximo concursante, dejando en incógnita el nombre de la chica./

-Uhm... No, no recuerdo, ¿Por qué? /La voz de Yui cambiaba de una amable y pensante a una extrañada, yo sólo me levanté de la silla y tomé el vaso que aún tenía algo de contenido/

-No importa. /Dije ahora caminando hacia ella/ Iré a cambiarme. /Sin esperar su respuesta, le di el vaso y me retiré del lugar, caminando por los pasillos directo a los casilleros del vestíbulo/

La chica castaña simplemente se asomaba por la puerta dónde su compañera, Ritsu, había salido sin decir mucho, aunque no era nuevo/ - ¡Gracias por el chocolate!

Dijo con una voz medio infantil y bastante energética, pero al no recibir respuesta, la joven suspiró triste, pero luego observó cómo su amiga le hacía una seña con su mano, indicando que estaba bien y que la había escuchado, la chica sonrió nuevamente de oreja a oreja para después ver que la figura de su amiga más alta desaparecía. Ahora bajaba la mirada, viendo el vaso que la otra le había dado, mirando triste el contenido medio vacío y suspiró.

-No estás bien... ¿Verdad Ritsu?

Antes de llegar al destino que según esto iba a ir, noté cómo Anim estaba recargado en una pared, junto con Scott, Keley y Brad.

-Hey Ritsu, ven.

Extrañada me acerqué a ellos a paso normal, tratando de no cojear tan notoriamente cómo lo hacía anteriormente, lo último que quiero es preocupar a alguien más por mi condición aún no atendida.

-¿Qué sucede? /Dije acercándome a ellos y verlos de un lado a otro, todos con caras largas y Scott con el ceño fruncido, no es nuevo es el más viejo y experimentado del programa, es enojón pero a la vez amable, recuerdo que una vez me mostró la foto de su familia, que no se encontraba aquí. También Keley estaba, con los brazos cruzados; Brad sólo me vio y sonrío, a pesar de poder ser apuesto, él tiene sus cosas y aunque a veces trate de quedar bien conmigo, es un buen compañero/

-Dentro de poco mencionarán quiénes irán a ese estúpido reto final /Esa era la voz de Keley, que dejaba de cruzar sus brazos./

-Lo sé /Antes de continuar con mí camino, pues la verdad tenía ganas de hacer del baño, vi cómo la cara de Scott pasaba de una enojona a una indignada./

-Pero, el maldito de TK dijo que posiblemente estuviéramos todos nosotros en ese maldito concurso de mierda.

-¿Qué? /Frené mi andar para ver confundida a los cuatro compañeros, cada uno con una cara más enojada que la otra, quedando en silencio/

-Por accidente escuché a uno de los internos decir que eso quería TK, sin importar nuestra puntuación anterior. /Esa era la voz de Brad, que después de unos momentos de estar en silencio este lo esfumó/

-Eso es imposible, es en contra de_

-Pero sabemos lo que ese maldito es capaz de hacer con tal de ganar más público y más pasta.

Dijo Scott, interrumpiendo, sin mucho más que pudiera decir y aún sin digerir lo que me dijeron, vi cómo se acercaba Leon, con su casco en su mano, caminando presumido, con una sonrisa burlona y esa cara de maloso que tiene. Todos quedamos en silencio, frunciendo el ceño y dejando la plática para después.

-¿A qué esas caras perdedores? /La molesta voz de Leon se escuchó, ahora estando cerca de nosotros y tomando el hombro de Brad/ ¿Halagando mí participación de hoy? ' 26,000' puntos, superen eso ancianos. /Comenzó a reír, su molesta risa retumbó por el pasillo. Uno de los internos nos hizo una señal, será la hora de saber quién irá al "Fight 4 Life"/ Nos vemos después, nenazas. /El comentario, seguido de otra ración de risa absurda por parte de Leon se escuchó, antes de caminar hacía el vestíbulo del cual yo venía, fue lo último de conversación que tuvimos, pues ahora todos se dirigían hacia allá y Anim encogiéndose de hombros me hizo una señal con la cabeza de que fuéramos./

Después de llegar al vestíbulo, que ahora estaba completamente lleno, vi a todos los concursantes de hoy, unos felices, otros no tanto. Todos estaban sentados en diferentes posiciones y lugares y había uno que otro de pie, noté como la señorita que mí atención captó estaba de pie, cerca de una de las mesitas, viendo hacia la pizarra blanca que estaba en una de las paredes.

-Ya que están todos… /La voz de uno de los grandes interinos se escuchó, parando las múltiples voces de los concursantes que mantenían unas pláticas/

-Los hemos reunido aquí para mencionarles su rendimiento de hoy. Para los que son nuevos, hoy será el día del concurso "Fight 4 Life", y hoy se decidirá quienes estarán allí, se ha dicho que esta noche habrá 12 concursantes_

-¿Qué? - ¿Están bromeando? - ¿Pero por qué? -

Las voces de queja por parte de todos se escuchaban, haciendo callar al anunciante.

-Ha sido decidido y no habrá modificaciones, así que sin más quejas, los que irán al evento estelar de hoy serán:

En ese momento, se proyectaron unos nombres en la pizarra.

1- 'Terry' /El mencionado, uno de los que son llamados "Extras del programa" al parecer tendrá un poco más de participación, el tipo suspiró derrotado/

2- 'Lex' /Uno de los que suelen salir y que estaba con un mal rendimiento, aunque no debería quejarme, estaba anotado en el show estelar/

3- 'Reml' /Un viejo que de vez en cuando viene, suele venir cada cuatro meses, pues hay dificultades económicas, suele decirnos él, es el más grande de todos, con una edad de 50 años, vaya señor. Respetos para él/

4- 'Sean' /Un tipo de los "A ver que sale", suele venir pero no es muy de participar, dice que valora su vida, pero bien que busca dinero/

5- 'Mio' /Un momento... Todos ahora veían a la pobre chica, la única que estaba allí a parte de mí, por fin conocí su nombre, afortunadamente me evitaron el tener que preguntarle directamente, las miradas fueron puestas a aquella chica que sólo veía a todos y se medio escondía detrás de una silla, algo tímida. ¿Cómo es que ella terminó en esto? No es por nada pero, ella es casi cómo una princesa y todos lo sabemos. Me sorprende que no la estén acosando.../

6- 'Tylor' /Uno de los "Roba Sueldo" de hoy, su participación fue buena, no cómo la de Mio, aunque ella tal vez quedó en ésto por su baja puntuación a pesar de terminar el reto, él sólo sonrió. Eso nos dijo a los que sabemos lo que llega a venir a participar, que sólo quiere ganarse más dinero/

7- 'Sharen' /Un tipo algo... Subido de peso, escuchar su nombre hizo que este quedara en blanco y segundos después comenzará a moquear/

8- 'Lenny' /Un interno que se la jugó para ganar más dinero, es un joven estudiante veintiañero, pero su sorpresa fue tan grande que casi termina llorando al igual que Sharen/

9- 'Claus' /Otro de los "Roba Sueldos", este sólo se unió a los lloriqueos de Sharen y Lenny/

10- 'Keylon' /Escuchar el nombre de nuestro compañero, solo hizo que este quedara sin decir nada, Leon sonrió burlón, y aunque nuestras sospechas sobre lo que haría TK se resolvieron, eso nos hizo sentirnos sorprendidos/

11- 'Brad' /El pobre y apuesto tipo se sorprendió tanto que su cara no dejaba mucho que pensar sobre lo que pasaba por ahora. Este se acercó a Keylon, casi cómo sí de un Zombie se tratara/

Y por último...

12- 'Ritsu'

Un momento... Ese es... Mi nombre.

Mi corazón se paró por un momento, sabía que tal vez pasaría, pero escucharlo no me fue grato. Mí cara estaba tan fácil de leer que todos me vieron. Todo en silencio, pero después de unos segundos la risa burlona de Leon se escuchó, destruyendo la atmósfera tensa. Sólo haciéndola más incómoda aún.

-Yo me quiero unir a ese reto. Trece concursantes les dará más popularidad.

La voz de Leon se escuchó, los internos no dijeron mucho y agregaron a el maldito en los concursantes carnada de hoy. Después de un tiempo, todos se dispersaron y seguían sus pláticas mientras unos se consolaban.

Vi cómo el bastardo de Leon se acercó a mí, con esa forma estúpida de caminar. Cuándo estaba frente a mí sonrió burlón.

-Nos veremos en el ring, Ritsyrin.

* * *

Y bueno lectores míos, muchas gracias por pasar a leer este capítulo, espero y les guste y dejen sus maravillosos comentario que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por sus visitas y aunque no dejen comentarios, saludos.

Así que sí aún no dejas comentario, anímate, ¡Habrá premios! (No :v), pero eso es algo que es casi gratis a excepción de los cargos en datos o Internet.

Así es, subo la historia con datos móviles... ¿Y todavía preguntan sí los quiero? Xd

Sí eso no es querer entonces díganme qué será. Okya xdxdxd

Nos vemos, saludos y buen día.


End file.
